


uh madilton one shot???

by sam_the_unholy_potato



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Being an Asshole, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Madilton - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_the_unholy_potato/pseuds/sam_the_unholy_potato
Summary: i have no idea what this is or why i did this. also i did not know what i was doing with the plot until after i wrote it. sorry not sorry. read the tags i guess? why am i incapable of writing chapters longer than 1200 words??? this is a one shot but still???





	uh madilton one shot???

**Author's Note:**

> I used google translate. Fuck you.  
> Also James Madison historically spoke Latin, so.  
> I wanted to do French tho :(

James sighed. It had been a shitty week and he just wanted to spend the night with his boyfriend and watch a cheaply done rom-com, and perhaps get intimate. He was pouring the popcorn in the bowl when he heard a knock on the door.

 

“What the fuck are they even trying to do?!” Alex asked, snorting and spilling half-chewed chunks of popcorn all over himself. James did not respond, but looked down on his boyfriend of three months in adoration and kissed his temple.

“I love you,” he murmured into Alex’s hairline. Alex grunted in response. He had been acting off for almost a week and James couldn’t help but feel like he had something to do with it. “You ok?” he asked, stroking Alexander’s hair. Once again, he grunted in response. “ _ Paulo fele,  _ did I do something?” James looked down at him in concern. Alexander flinched, then stiffened. “ _ Fele meae, _ what is it? Please tell me,” he asked again, and paused the movie.

“Nothing, James, can we just finish the movie, please?” James sighed, but hit play nonetheless.

 

That Tuesday, Alex has still been in a slump. “Hey kitty,” James had said when they saw each other in their shared economics class, pressing a long and dramatic kiss on Alexander’s cheek. Alex glared at nothing in particular, and shrugged James off.

“Baby, what’s wrong? What did I do, please tell me,” James asked, almost to tears. He had always been overly emotional.

“C’mon, James, class is starting,” Alexander said passive-aggressively, and dragged himself to his seat. The fact that Alex had not used a single one of his nicknames in the past week,  _ or _ had said he loved him,  _ or _ had even willingly made physical contact with him pushed him over the edge. A few tears leaked out of his eyes, and he packed up his stuff. He walked briskly out of the classroom and rubbed his nose.

Plopping onto his bed, he hugged his pillow and tried not to cry, tried not to be upset. A single ugly sob passed his lips, and he let himself go, vaguely grateful for the fact that he had his own dorm.

 

Alexander had not called him in a week. Had not texted. Had not come by James’ dorm. Had not said ‘hi’ in any of their shared classes. Had not even looked in his direction. Had not really  _ cared _ . James tried not to care either.

The second-semester exams for juniors were coming up. James was sleeping less and drinking coffee more. Going out less, studying more. Turned his phone off to not get distracted. Talked to Thomas and Aaron for only a few minutes at a time between classes, studying, and coffee runs.

“Professor Potman?” he said, looking up from his notes. He had come early to ask a question about an assignment since his email wouldn’t load properly. Alexander, however, was there too, asking his own question. He looked at him with hope in his eyes.

“James!” he said, rushing over. James paid him no mind, continuing with his professor. Alex’s heart sank a little. Maybe he didn’t hear him? “James!” he said again, grabbing his boyfriend’s wrist. He got not even a sideways glance in return.

“Baby, what’s up?” Alex asked when James was finished talking to their professor. He was ignored, and James started walking to his seat. “Jemmy, is it something I did?” Alex asked, sounding small. James’ feet faltered at the name and familiar dialogue, before remembering their reversed positions not long ago. He used Alex’s cold words against him, “c’mon  _ Alexander _ , class is starting.” Alex’s breath hitched at the use of his full name. He had not heard it come from James’ mouth once since they started dating, even when they were debating—oh.

_ “And another thing, Hamilton, just because your dorm needs repairs doesn’t mean the repair expenses should come from the money spent to keep  _ our _ dorm up and running! Take your slimy self and moronic ideas back to the trash-lands you came from!” Jefferson had shouted. Thought he could handle himself perfectly well, James had always stepped in when Thomas had attacked Alexander as a person rather than debate his beliefs. This time, however, he was preoccupied in a corner coughing up mucus into a tissue. Alex glowered in anger. _

_ “Ad hominem, dipshit!” he retaliated. _

_ _-_-_-_-_-_ _

_ James had been sucking up to him like a puppy ever since that night when his aggravation had culminated into a passive aggressive anger. He decided he wanted to do something about it, but was later convinced it was a subconscious decision. _

_ He and Jefferson had been having a half-assed argument when James tipped in his two cents. “God, just like everything else about you, your opinions are shit. No wonder nobody likes you, let alone why Jeffershit’s your only friend and you’re single.” James had the eyes of a doe in that moment. He excused himself, saying he was feeling nauseous. Alexander believed him, and thought nothing else of it. _

“Jemmy, bean, please open up. I’m sorry for what I said. I still love you,” Alex pleaded, the knock’s on James’ dorm door never ceasing. “James, please, I was an asshole to say what I did. I still wanna be with you. Please just let me know you’re in there.” He stopped knocking, opted to instead rest his forehead on the door.

Quiet.

Rustling.

The click of a lock. Alex straightened his spine.

“Hey, Jemmy.” James gave no verbal response. Looked up at the Carribean man. “Dou, star, bean, cocoa, I’m sorry for what I said at the debate the other day. I’m a total fuckhead, and I enjoy winning at the cost of others, even  _ you _ , too much,” he looked down at his feet. James shuffled over, tucking himself into Alex’s body.

“You’re an asshole. And I’m  _ not _ single,” he said into Alexander’s neck. His head nested in there perfectly, at three inches shorter than Alex. Alex rested one hand on James’ waist and the other gently but firmly held his head, scratching lightly at the short curls.

“Mine.”

 

James sighed. It had been a shitty week and he just wanted to spend the night with his boyfriend and watch a cheaply done rom-com, and perhaps get intimate. He was pouring the popcorn in the bowl when he heard a knock on the door.

 

“I love you kitten,” James said into Alex’s hair.

“I love you too, Jemmy. And I wanna show you,” Alex responded immediately, and nibbled gently at James’ jaw.

“That’s nice, because I want you to show me, too.”

And they did.

_God_ , they did.

**Author's Note:**

> referring to my notes at the beginning, the 'fuck you' was directed at my bae who proofread (some of) this for me.  
> i actually love all of you.  
> like.  
> platonically.  
> this was shit.  
> i didn't even realize that i shipped madilton until after i wrote this. whoops.


End file.
